My Choleric Namja
by xxruuxx
Summary: Yunho yang melankolis dengan Jaejoong yang koleris. Kalau kedua orang ini pacaran, kira-kira bakal kayak gimana ya?/Pair: YunJae/Warn: BL.
1. Koleris-Melankolis

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : Sho-ai/Boys Love, AU, OOC, typos.**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

Sekali lagi Changmin menghela napas bosan. Huh, kalau tahu jika menjadi seorang anggota Dewan Perwakilan Mahasiswa akan merepotkan seperti ini maka sejak awal ia akan mengundurkan diri saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lagipula jika dia mengundurkan diri di tengah jalan tanpa alasan yang jelas, maka sudah pastilah semprotan dari hyung-nya yang cantik itu akan menunggunya. Dan tentunya bagi Shim Changmin kemarahan seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah suatu hal yang amat mengerikan. Bahkan ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa Universitas saja saat ini tidak dapat berkutik ketika sang ketua DPM telah memberikan _death glare_ andalannya.

"Aku dan para anggota DPM lainnya memang hanya bertindak sebagai mediator di sini. Tapi kuharap, kalian semua tetap menjaga **etika** dan **sopan-santun** kalian dalam rapat." Setelah Jaejoong berucap demikian suasana ruang rapat pun kembali senyap. Bahkan terlihat baik dari pihak Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa Universitas maupun Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik tak ada satu pun yang berani bergerak apalagi berbicara. Puas melihat kondisi rapat yang kembali kondusif, maka Jaejoong pun menyerahkan kendali rapat pada pihak BEMF Teknik selaku pimpinan rapat.

**Lesson 1:** Orang dengan tipe koleris-melankolis adalah orang-orang dengan pendirian kuat dan tidak mudah terpengaruh. Mereka adalah sosok pemimpin yang tegas, bertanggung jawab dan kharismatik.

Tiga jam rapat itu berjalan dengan sangat alot. Dari pihak BEMF Teknik menuntut diadakannya Latihan Kepemimpinan Mahasiswa (LKM) agar diulangi lagi. Karena bagaimanapun mereka telah melaksanakannya hingga 80%, dan tiba-tiba anggota BEMU datang dan memutuskan untuk mengambil alih program kerja yang mereka pimpin dengan alasan bahwa LKM tersebut telah melanggar AD/ART yang berlaku. Dengan kata lain, cacat hukum. Dan tentu saja mereka sangat tidak menerimanya. Karena bagi mereka, proker LKM saat itu telah berjalan sesuai dengan prosedur. Bahkan dari pihak DPM pun saat itu hadir dan menjadi undangan dalam acara yang mereka laksanakan.

Awalnya BEMU bersikeras tak mau mengabulkannya. Namun kemudian sang ketua BEMU tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengatakan bahwa mereka meminta maaf atas kesalahan mereka. Bahkan ia juga menambahkan jika BEMU akan menanggung seluruh kerugian baik dari segi materiil maupun non-materiil yang diterima BEMF Teknik.

Dan pernyataan dari sang ketua BEMU pun akhirnya menjadi akhir dari rapat tersebut. Changmin yang sedari tadi lebih memilih untuk memainkan PSP kesayangannya ketimbang rapat tersebut pun langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Manik matanya menangkap sosok kedua hyung-nya yang lain yakni Yoochun dan Junsu tengah bermesraan disudut ruangan meski beberapa pasang mata tengah memperhatikan ke arah mereka. Aigooo, kedua hyung-nya itu memang keterlaluan. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan momen indah YooSu, Changmin pun segera menghampiri Jaejoong. Tak lupa ia segera memasang wajah lelah dan jenuh agar Jaejoong tak menyemprotnya karena sekali lagi tertangkap basah tak memperhatikan rapat.

"Jae-hyung, aku lapar nih. Ayo kita cari makan." Ucap Changmin memelas sambil menarik lengan almamater yang Jaejoong kenakan. _Doe eyes_ Jaejoong melirik sekilas ke arah sang magnae, nampak raut wajahnya tidak begitu baik usai rapat tadi berakhir. Dilepasnya almamater merah yang melekat pada tubuh rampingnya disusul dengan gerakan tangannya yang membuka kancing kemeja putih yang ia kenakan hingga sebatas dada. Memperlihatkan secara langsung betapa putih dan mulusnya dada tersebut tanpa mempedulikan tatapan 'lapar' dari para namja berstatus 'seme' yang masih berada di ruang rapat.

"Mmm, hyung. Hanya saran saja sih. Tapi kurasa kau harus segera mengancingkan kembali kemejamu." Ucap Changmin ragu yang seketika langsung mendapat _death glare_ gratis dari namja berparas cantik tersebut. Changmin meneguk salivanya. Bayangan teror dari seorang Kim Jaejoong dalam sekejap mata memenuhi pikiran sang magnae yang tergabung dalam keanggotaan DPM itu. "Kau mau menanggungnya jika kulitku yang mulus ini nanti kepanasan dan berkeringat?" Ancam Jaejoong sewot yang langsung membuat Changmin mingkem di tempat.

**Lesson 2:** Orang dengan tipe koleris-melankolis kadang terlalu 'saklek' menganggap dialah yang paling benar dan sering komplain. Ia juga paling tidak suka jika mendapat kritikan macam apapun, terutama disaat-saat yang tidak tepat.

"Ugh, leherku pegal sekali. Para manusia bodoh itu benar-benar membuatku jenuh saja. Apa mereka tidak pernah menggunakan otak mereka untuk berpikir?" keluh Jaejoong sambil memijit pelan tengkuk lehernya. Sambil mulai berjalan, namja cantik itu pun menyampirkan almamater merah miliknya pada bahu kanannya. Namun baru sepuluh langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke arah belakang dimana Changmin masih berdiri diam di sana. "Hey Changminnie, kau mau makan tidak?" teriak Jaejoong seolah menyadarkan Changmin yang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sadar, Changmin pun segera berjalan menyusul Jaejoong yang tengah geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya.

"Ne hyung!"

**XXXMy Choleric NamjaXXX**

Usai makan siang bersama sang magnae di kantin kampus, Jaejoong pun pergi menuju kesebuah taman yang berada di gedung fakultas Teknik. Ya, Jaejoong merupakan salah seorang mahasiswa fakultas Teknik. Tepatnya ia adalah mahasiswa program studi Teknik Arsitektur Interior. Kini dirinya berada di semester lima. Sementara Changmin, namja _baby face_ itu kini berada di semester 3 fakultas Teknik untuk program studi Teknik Komputer. Mereka berdua adalah anggota DPM yang dilantik untuk periode jabatan satu tahun ke depan. Kim Jaejoong menjabat sebagai ketua DPM, Jung Yunho sebagai wakil ketua, Kim Junsu sebagai sekretaris merangkap bendahara, Park Yoochun sebagai komisi kerja bagian hubungan masyarakat (internal dan eksternal) sedangkan Changmin sebagai komisi kerja bagian penelitian dan pengembangan aspirasi mahasiswa. Dan perlu diketahui, mereka berlima ini mendapat julukan sebagai Dong Bang Shin Ki. Lima namja yang memiliki paras rupawan, otak encer, dan keahlian khusus pada masing-masing ini memang sangatlah populer dikalangan mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya pada sebuah bangku taman yang terbuat dari batu pualam. Sejenak ia terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga kemudian memutuskan untuk berbaring. Perlahan dipejamkan matanya sesaat ketika merasakan semilir angin yang diikuti suara dedaunan pohon-pohon rindang disekitarnya. Aaah, suasana yang begitu pas dan cocok untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum dirinya mengikuti mata kuliah sore nanti.

Tak lama terdengarlah suara dengkuran halus dari sang namja, pertanda ia telah tertidur. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, seorang namja berperawakan tinggi tegap, berwajah kecil, serta memiliki paras yang tergolong _manly_ itu berjalan mendekatinya. Pelan, sang namja pun menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring. Didekatkannya wajah kecil miliknya dengan wajah putih bersih Jaejoong hingga hanya menyisakan jarak 1 senti saja.

Mengetahui jika Jaejoong adalah orang yang sulit dibangunkan, maka ide jahil pun terlintas di otaknya. "Kau tahu Boo, sejak dulu aku begitu penasaran ingin mencoba hal ini denganmu." Bisiknya lirih sebelum kemudian bibir tebalnya melumat bibir _plum_ Jaejoong.

Selama beberapa detik tak ada reaksi apapun yang Jaejoong berikan. Hingga satu menit kemudian...

"Unnggh~" desah Jaejoong tanpa sadar saat namja cantik itu merasakan sebuah benda dingin dan kenyal yang menekan serta menghisap-hisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Terlihat tubuh mungilnya mulai bergerak tak nyaman di bawah tubuh besar sang namja yang kini tengah menindihnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jaejoong mulai membuka _doe eyes_ indahnya untuk melihat keadaan.

1 detik. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya.

3 detik. Jaejoong melihat wajah namja yang tengah menindihnya.

5 detik. Dan Jaejoong pun berteriak keras. Namun. . .

"Mmmpphh!"

"Aigooo BooJae, kau ini berisik sekali sih." Keluh sang pelaku tanpa rasa berdosa sedikit pun.

"Mwo? Berisik kau bilang?! Dasar Yunnie pabbo! Bagaimana tidak berisik kalau kau tiba-tiba mencium dan menindihku seperti itu!" sewot Jaejoong kesal saat Yunho telah melepaskan tangan yang membekap mulut Jaejoong. Namun tidak dengan bagian menindih tubuhnya, entah namja itu lupa atau malah sengaja karena keasyikan dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di kampus?" sergah Jaejoong tiba-tiba seraya menginterogasi seorang tahanan. Doe eyesnya menyipit tajam ketika dilihatnya bibir tebal Yunho membentuk sebuah cengiran tanpa dosa. "Sejak kau memasuki ruang rapat tadi pagi."

TWITCH!

Empat siku-siku mulai terbentuk di dahi Jaejoong. Tadi pagi katanya? Kalau begitu kenapa tadi ia tidak ikut rapat? Seketika aura gelap mulai menguar dari tubuh mungil Jaejoong yang masih ditindih oleh Yunho. Baru saja bibir _plum_-nya bersiap untuk menyemprot habis sang namja dengan berbagai cercaan, namun terlambat, karena Yunho keburu mendahuluinya.

"Manis. Tadi pagi kau makan apel ya Boo?" ucap Yunho sambil menghisap bibir bawahnya sendiri yang membuat Jaejoong melongo ditempat. Namun sedetik kemudian, seakan baru tersadar akan sesuatu wajah namja Kim itu pun langsung merona hebat bak kepiting rebus siap santap. Ugh, ini benar-benar memalukan!

Yunho mendengus kecil begitu melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang tergolong lucu itu. Ya ampun, kekasihnya itu benar-benar polos atau apa ya? Pikirnya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. Ya, kedua insan ini adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka mulai menjalin hubungan semenjak keduanya berada disemester 2. Butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk menaklukkan seorang Kim Jaejoong, karena kekasihnya itu terkenal dengan sifat _cool_ dan sombong yang dimilikinya. Selain itu, sifat Jaejoong yang perfeksionis juga sangat berseberangan dengan dirinya yang tergolong cuek dan ogah-ogahan terhadap hampir segala sesuatu.

**Lesson 3:** Orang dengan kepribadian koleris-melankolis memiliki pikiran yang mendalam terhadap sesuatu atau seseorang. Sehingga jika dia sudah mencintai sesuatu atau seseorang, dia bisa jadi sangat _concern_ atau _overprotective_ serta loyal. Namun, jika dia sudah membenci atau tidak suka pada sesuatu, maka dia akan mendendam.

"Waeyo Boo? Tebakanku benar ya. . . atau—" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada wajah Jaejoong yang tengah merona hebat. "Kau ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?" bisiknya seduktif sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Dasar beruang _perveeert_!" teriak Jaejoong malu seraya menutupi wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat segar. Yunho terkekeh pelan, pemuda bermarga Jung tersebut menyingkirkan kedua tangan Jaejoong yang menutupi wajahnya dan mengecup kening sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling membuatku bahagia?" tanya Yunho yang dijawab oleh Jaejoong dengan sebuah gelengan singkat. Tersenyum kecil, Yunho pun menjelaskan.

"Wajahmu Jae. Wajah bahagiamu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku."

Jaejoong terdiam, lidahnya entah kenapa terasa begitu kelu saat mendengar kalimat tulus yang diucapkan sang kekasih padanya. "Yunnie—"

**Lesson 4:** Oleh sebab itu, pemilik kolaborasi kepribadian ini biasanya mencari pendamping hidup yang bisa mengimbangi pemikirannya serta memujinya dengan tulus.

"Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong."

**FIN**

**Omo! Sedikit deg-degan juga nii buat fic BL (maklum masih premier). Fic ini saya buat berdasarkan kisah pasangan yaoi 'buatan' saya di dunia nyata. Dan uke-nya itu punya kepribadian di atas ini. Makanya bahaya, tapi CANTIK!**

**Tadinya saya mau bahas setiap tipe kepribadian dan jadiin fic ini multichapter. Tapi mengingat hutang fic yang masih menggunung, mungkin hanya akan dibuat cerita sekali habis kayak gini namun masih dalam satu fic. Yah, dilihat mood saya juga sii sama antusiasme dari readers tentunya.**

**So, review? :3**


	2. Melankolis-Phlegmatis

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Warning : Sho-ai/Boys Love, AU, OOC, typos.**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Gomawo.**

Yunho melirik arloji yang terpasang ditangan kirinya. Hm, 07.20. Itu berarti sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu sang kekasih di sini, tepatnya di halaman depan kediaman Jaejoong. Namun dari yang ia lihat, tak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda kekasih cantiknya itu akan segera muncul. Haaah, sebenarnya apa saja yang dilakukan namja Kim itu di rumah hingga untuk berangkat ke kampus saja harus menunggu sampai selama ini. Padahal satu jam sebelum Yunho berangkat ke sini, ia selalu menghubungi Jaejoong dan menyuruh kekasihnya itu untuk segera bangun dan menyiapkan diri. Bahkan ketika di tengah jalan pun saat sedang lampu merah, ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi Jaejoong sekali lagi agar memastikan apakah sang kekasih sudah benar-benar bangun dari tidur cantiknya atau malah kembali pulas dibantal gajah empuk miliknya itu. Karena dari pengalaman yang sudah sering ia alami, jika Jaejoong tidak diingatkan dengan cara seperti tadi, maka sang kekasih tak akan pernah bangun dan pergi ke kampus tepat waktu. Dan jika sudah seperti itu kejadiannya, maka Yunho jugalah yang akan disemprot habis olehnya. Hidup itu begitu adil bukan?

Menit demi menit terus berlalu dan Jaejoong masih tak menampakkan batang hidungnya juga. Sambil menunggu Jaejoong keluar, Yunho pun memainkan PSP Changmin yang sengaja ia pinjam. Awalnya sang magnae sangat tidak rela jika harus terpisah dari PSP kesanyangannya. Namun begitu Yunho menjanjikan traktiran makan siang, maka ia pun langsung setuju. Hah, dasar _food monster_. Jika menyangkut makanan urusan apapun langsung cepat. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Yunho memang harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang magnae, jika tidak, yang ada ia akan mati kebosanan menunggu sosok Jaejoong yang tak kunjung datang. Satu tahun lebih ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong sudah cukup membuat dirinya hafal betul bagaimana tabiat sang kekasih. Terutama dalam hal manajemen waktu yang menurutnya masih agak kurang terkontrol. Sehingga mau tidak mau ia sendirilah yang harus berperan sebagai _time keeper_ bagi sang kekasih dalam hal apapun. Dan sebaliknya, karena Yunho orangnya pemalas, maka Jaejoong-lah yang akan mengkoordinir Yunho. Terutama jika sang kekasih sedang banyak tugas mata kuliah yang sering ia tunda-tunda pengerjaannya dengan alasan: 'Itu tugas mudah Boo, dua hari juga selesai kok.' Yang mana hal tersebut seringkali membuat Jaejoong jengkel setengah mati.

"Yunnie! Ayo berangkat!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara merdunya yang kini tengah berdiri di samping motor Yunho. Mendengar itu Yunho pun hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil tetap fokus pada permainannya.

"Yunnie, ayooo~" rengek Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan jaket hitam yang Yunho kenakan. Dan ternyata usahanya tersebut berhasil, kini mata elang itu hanya fokus ke arahnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Diperhatikannya penampilan Jaejoong yang kala itu tengah mengenakan kaos _v-neck_ putih lengan pendek yang cukup mengekspos dada mulusnya. Sejenak kening Yunho terlihat sedikit berkerut sebelum kemudian kembali seperti biasa lagi. "Kau, yakin mau pakai itu?" Tanya Yunho lagi yang membuat Jaejoong pun jadi ikut memperhatikan penampilannya kembali. Memang apa yang salah dengan penampilannya? Rasanya tidak ada.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong balik dengan nada heran. Dilihatnya sang kekasih kini tengah membuka tas ranselnya dan memasukkan PSP Changmin ke dalam sana.

Bruk!

"Ish, Yunnie apa-apaan sih!" sewot Jaejoong kesal saat Yunho secara tiba-tiba melempari wajahnya dengan jaket hitam yang baru dikeluarkan sang namja dari dalam tas ranselnya. Memang kekasihnya itu pikir wajahnya apa? Sansak tinju? Tch, yang benar saja!

Baru saja Jaejoong akan melayangkan protes terhadap dirinya, namun namja berwajah kecil itu sudah terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Pakai." Ujar Yunho singkat dengan mata elang yang memandang tajam terhadap mata bulat Jaejoong. Beberapa detik keduanya hanya saling tatap tanpa terlibat kata-kata. Hingga tak lama kemudian akhirnya Yunho pun kembali menambahkan, "Kita mengejar waktu Jae. Aku tidak mungkin bisa ngebut sementara kau hanya memakai pakaian setipis itu." Ucap Yunho berusaha menjelaskan agar sang kekasih dapat mengerti situasi. Sejenak Jaejoong terdiam seolah mempertimbangkan kalimat yang Yunho ucapkan. Hingga tak lama, akhirnya Jaejoong pun mau menurut. Tak lupa Yunho juga menyerahkan sebuah helm kepada Jaejoong untuk menjaga sang kekasih agar tetap aman.

"Pegangan yang kuat." Tegas Yunho seraya membuka kaca helm dan langsung direspon oleh Jaejoong dengan melingkarkan lengan putihnya pada pinggang Yunho erat.

Selama berada di atas motor Yunho, Jaejoong tak pernah melonggarkan pegangannya sedikit pun. Untung saja jalanan yang menuju ke arah kampus mereka hari ini cukup sepi sehingga Yunho bisa lebih leluasa menyetir. Dapat Jaejoong rasakan angin disekitar mereka begitu kencang saat Yunho menggeber motornya dalam kecepatan yang terbilang sangat tinggi. Jika saja Yunho tadi tak menyuruhnya untuk memakai jaket, bisa dipastikan ia akan masuk angin. Tanpa sadar bibir _plum_ Jaejoong mengukir sebuah senyum tipis. Ia tahu Yunho sangat tidak suka jika dirinya mengenakan pakaian seperti ini. Namun ia juga tahu bahwa sang kekasih tak akan pernah melarangnya secara frontal. Yaaah, kalau menyindir satu dua kali sih pernah, tapi toh Jaejoong tetap membandel. Jadi ya lanjut saja! XDv (#ckck, si Jaemma -_-||)

**Lesson 1: **Melankolis-Phlegmatis _(Purity)_ adalah si baik hati yang selalu menerima sesuatu apa adanya. Meskipun mereka memiliki sifat santai dalam dirinya, namun hidupnya tetap terstruktur dan penuh kedamaian. Juga dalam meyakini sesuatu, mereka tidak menargetkan atau memaksakan orang-orang harus meyakini apa yang mereka yakini. Mereka hanya sekedar memberitahu, tanpa paksaan. Jika orang-orang tergerak untuk memahaminya, mereka akan sangat bersyukur. Namun jika tidak yasudah, mereka tidak akan memaksa karena menurut mereka itu hak masing-masing manusia dalam menentukan pilihan.

"Lho Yun, kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Yoochun heran saat secara tidak sengaja ia melihat Yunho yang tengah duduk santai di samping salah satu pintu kelas. Dihampirinya sang wakil ketua DPM itu yang fokus perhatiannya masih tertuju pada layar _gadget_ miliknya.

"Nanti saja." jawab Yunho santai sambil sesekali berdecak kesal karena permainan yang tengah ia mainkan.

"Tapi sepertinya mata kuliah kelasmu sudah dimulai daritadi tuh." Ucap Yoochun berkomentar saat ia melihat dari celah-celah pintu kelas yang terbuka. "Hei Yun, bukannya yang sedang presentasi itu kelompokmu ya?"

"Memang." Ujar Yunho asal yang membuat kening Yoochun berkerut bingung. Kenapa anak yang satu ini nampak sama sekali tak punya beban hidup? Batin Yoochun tak habis pikir.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"Ah, sial padahal tinggal sedikit lagi." Gumam Yunho dengan kening berkerut saat permainan yang dia mainkan berakhir tak memuaskan. "Malas. Lagipula bahan yang mereka presentasikan adalah bahan yang kubuat. Jadi biar saja mereka yang presentasi." Mendengar hal itu membuat Yoochun seketika _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Namja satu ini, benar-benar. . .

"Yang penting itu 'kan kehadiran. Jadi kalau dosen sudah mulai mengabsen, baru aku masuk ke kelas."

**Lesson 2: **Orang dengan tipe kombinasi ini cenderung teguh pendirian, memegang prinsip kuat yang mereka yakini dan tidak mudah terpengaruh apa kata lingkungan. Mereka juga tidak neko-neko dalam mencapai target-target hidup. Karena bagi mereka, yang terpenting adalah prosesnya, bukan hasil akhir dari perjuangan.

"Menurut hyung bagaimana?" Yunho menyeruput c_appuchino_-nya sejenak. Dipandanginya wajah Yesung yang kala itu tengah menatap serius terhadap dirinya.

"Aku bukannya melarang atau bagaimana sih. Tapi sekarang coba kau pikir. Kalau kau ingin mencalonkan dia sebagai koordinator, apa kau punya _backing_-an orang-orang yang siap bekerja di belakangnya?" tanya Yunho yang kemudian membuat Yesung terdiam. Nampak namja itu kini tengah berpikir keras seraya mempertimbangkan ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Kau telah mengalaminya sendiri bukan, betapa sulitnya menjadi seorang koordinator jika tak ada orang-orang yang bisa kau ajak bekerja sama denganmu?"

"Jadi. . . menurut hyung aku salah?" tanya Yesung dengan nada lemas.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, ditepuknya bahu Yesung pelan seraya memberi semangat pada hoobae-nya itu. "Kalau kau bertanya tentang pendapatku, maka jawabannya sudah pasti ya." Jawab Yunho tegas yang membuat Yesung terdiam dikursinya sambil tertunduk dalam. "Karena dimataku—" Tambah Yunho cepat seraya menggantungkan kalimatnya, Yesung mendongak untuk menatap Yunho, "Semua orang itu selalu salah." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis seraya berlalu dari kantin. Namun sebelum namja tampan itu benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu, Yesung masih dapat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Yunho ucapkan.

"Pikirkan baik-baik sebelum bertindak, Yesungie."

**Lesson 3: **Dalam berteman, mereka yang berkepribadian Melankolis-Phlegmatis adalah teman yang baik, ramah, dan pengertian. Namun mereka cenderung melihat sesuatu dari perspektifnya. Maksudnya, jika menurut mereka hal itu salah, ya salah. Tapi kalau menurut mereka hal itu benar, ya benar. Namun hal tersebut tak akan membuatnya dibenci orang lain.

Changmin melirik dengan malas ke arah tumpukan surat cinta yang berserakan di atas meja Yunho. Ia sangat heran, padahal seluruh mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi sudah tahu bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi kenapa mereka masih tetap mengirimi Yunho surat cinta? Harus ia akui kalau hyungnya yang satu itu memang sangat tampan, _manly_ dan ramah terhadap siapapun. Yah, tipe-tipe ideal bagi seluruh wanita dan para uke-lah. Tapi sekali lagi perlu ditekankan di sini bahwa, **Yunho-sudah-memiliki-kekasih**. Dan siapa pula sih yang tidak mengenal seorang Kim Jaejoong? Namja berparas cantik, bermulut pedas, licik dan tentunya akan sangat berbahaya jika kau sampai berurusan dengannya. Oh, hanya membayangkannya saja Changmin sudah bergidik ngeri. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir ia sedikit heran juga, bagaimana Yunho bisa tahan ya menghadapi sifat 'saklek' Jaejoong? Pernah ia mendengar kabar yang menyebutkan bahwa sang rektor universitas ini saja akan dibuat bungkam oleh Jaejoong hanya dengan satu kalimat. Wow! Hyungnya itu memang luar biasa. Entah Changmin harus bangga atau ngeri dengan fakta ini.

"Ada apa dengan tampangmu Min?" tanya suara _husky_ Yoochun yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan layar laptopnya. Ia merasa sedikit heran karena suara tenor Changmin yang biasanya selalu ribut dan mengeluh kelaparan tak terdengar lagi. Dan karena rasa curiga inilah ia sedikit 'melongok' kegiatan apa yang tengah ditekuni sang magnae hingga membuatnya bungkam seperti itu.

"Aku hanya sedikit heran hyung, kenapa Yunho-hyung bisa meng-_handle_ sikap Jae-hyung selama ini ya?" tanya Changmin penasaran yang seketika membuat Yoochun tersenyum tipis. Yoochun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak seraya menutup laptop hitamnya. Dipandanginya sang uri magnae yang kini sibuk menenggak _soft drink_ miliknya sambil sesekali mengambil keripik kentang yang berada didekatnya.

"Itu sudah jelas bukan?"

"Apanya?"

"Karena Yunho benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong dengan tulus, itulah alasannya. Lagipula, Yunho itu bukan tipe namja yang gampang memilih sembarang orang untuk menjadi pasangannya." Jelas Yoochun sambil mengilas-balik saat mengingat bagaimana perjuangan Yunho untuk menaklukkan seorang Kim Jaejoong, sang uke idaman yang perfeksionis. Aah, kalau mengingat hal itu ia jadi geli sendiri. Jaejoong yang terkenal dengan kesombongan serta sifat keras kepalanya begitu terkejut saat pertama kali ada seseorang yang berani menentang keputusannya. Dan tentu saja orang itu adalah Yunho. Keduanya terlibat perdebatan yang cukup sengit. Jaejoong berargumen dengan tegas dan percaya diri, sementara Yunho berargumen dengan nada khas santai dan cuek miliknya. Oh, ingatkan juga saat itu mereka tengah dalam masa ospek. Para mahasiswa baru memandang keduanya dengan bingung karena lontaran berbagai kalimat kritis yang mereka ucapkan. Sedangkan para senior justru sebaliknya, mereka terkagum-kagum dan _speechless_ karena perdebatan kedua namja dengan kharisma khas masing-masing tersebut sangat luar biasa itu. Tanpa disangka, Yunho memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan mereka dengan tak mengeluarkan argumen apapun lagi. Sementara Jaejoong yang melihat hal itu langsung tersenyum bangga karena berpikir bahwa dirinyalah yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Namun tanpa Jaejoong sangka-sangka, Yunho berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Dan begitu jarak keduanya telah cukup dekat, Yunho langsung mengajak Jaejoong bersalaman. Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, ia tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa dirinya cukup terkesan dengan sikap_ gentleman_ yang Yunho lakukan. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun yang membayangi, Jaejoong pun menjabat tangan Yunho. Namun tiba-tiba, Yunho malah membawa tangan Jaejoong mendekat ke arah bibirnya dan mengecup punggung tangan namja cantik itu dengan lembut. Sontak saja Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan ini cukup terkejut. Bahkan wajah putihnya kala itu langsung memucat sebelum beberapa detik kemudian merona merah bak buah apel favoritnya. Lebih lucunya lagi, Yunho mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat rona merah diwajah Jaejoong menjalar hingga ketelinga.

"Lalu apa yang dikatakan Yunho-hyung saat itu hyung?" tanya Changmin tidak sabar saat Yoochun memutuskan ceritanya ditengah jalan.

"Katanya. . ."

'_Mademoseille_, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu.'

"Dan beberapa detik setelah Yunho mengucapkan kalimat itu. . . Jaejoong langsung menyemprot habis dirinya karena merasa dilecehkan." Yoochun seketika tertawa begitu menceritakan bagian ini, bahkan namja bermarga Park itu terlihat memegangi perutnya yang kegelian. Changmin yang mendegarnya juga jadi ikut tertawa sambil membayangkan hyung-nya yang _manly_ dan _cool _itu disemprot habis-habisan oleh Jaejoong. Keduanya tertawa cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Yoochun pun berdehem untuk meredakan tawa mereka. "Setelah Jaejoong melakukan itu, ia pun bermaksud berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan. Namun entah bagaimana gelang tangannya malah tersangkut dilengan kemeja Yunho. Dan lucunya bukannya bantu melepaskan gelang itu, Yunho malah sengaja berbalik dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan dengan menyeret Jaejoong yang masih 'menempel' padanya." Lagi, keduanya pun tertawa akan hal ini.

"Aigooo, Yunho-hyung benar-benar melakukannya?!" Tanya Changmin tak percaya yang langsung mendapat anggukan mantap dari Yoochun. Sepertinya Yunho memang telah menaruh hati pada Jaejoong sejak awal. Tapi caranya itu lho, iseng banget! Sudah tahu Jaejoong orangnya seperti itu, tapi ia malah cuek dan melakukannya.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Jaejoong heran saat dirinya baru memasuki ruang khusus DPM dan melihat kedua anggotanya tertawa geli di dalam sana.

"Eh Jae-hyung, tidak kok hyung. Bukan apa-apa." Sahut Changmin yang sudah bisa mengendalikan tawanya. Namun dalam hati ia masih cekikikan sendiri membayangkan masa lalu YunJae.

_Doe eyes_ Jaejoong nampak menyipit tajam. Hm, feelingnya mengendus hal yang tidak beres di sini. "Yang benar?" tanyanya pada Yoochun dan Changmin curiga.

"Ne Jae/hyung." Jawab keduanya kompak.

"Ada apa Boo?" terdengar suara _bass_ Yunho dari balik punggung Jaejoong.

"Entahlah Yun, aku baru saja masuk dan melihat mereka tertawa berduaan di sini." Jawab Jaejoong yang masih menatap tidak percaya pada kedua sahabatnya itu. "Aku curiga pada mereka." lanjutnya lagi seraya bersedekap. Dan dimulailah tatapan mengintimidasi dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Namun...

GREP!

"Daripada mengurusi hal itu, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal yang lebih **bermakna**?" tanya Yunho dengan kedua lengan kekarnya yang kini memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jaejoong mendesah tertahan ketika merasakan wajah kecil Yunho yang berada dibahunya. _Plus_, hembusan napas hangat milik Yunho yang menerpa leher putih mulus namja Kim tersebut.

"Anngggh, Yunnie. . ."

"Yah! Kalian berdua, lakukanlah ditempat yang lebih tertutup!"

"Ah, mataku yang polos!"

PLAK!

"Yah hyung, kenapa kau menggeplak kepalaku?!"

"Tch, kau polos darimananya?" tanya Yoochun balik dengan nada sewot.

"Chunnie-ya~ apa kau di dalam? Omo, kalian berdua apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Suie, kemarilah chagi, jangan dilihat adegan berbahaya seperti itu."

PLAK!

DUAGH!

BUGH!

"Yah! Kenapa kalian semua menganiayaku?!" sahut Yoochun protes ketika Changmin, Jaejoong dan Yunho memukulinya serentak.

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya!" jawab ketiganya kompak. Setelahnya mereka berlimapun langsung tertawa bersama-sama seolah menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka.

**Lesson 4: **Orang dengan kepribadian Melankolis-Phlegmatis biasanya mengkriteriakan pasangan yang cenderung _high quality_ dan sepemahaman dengannya.

**FIN**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


End file.
